


В каком-то смысле эльфы

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Заявка: "Хочу Джунжо Романтика, пейринг Haruhiko Usami/Misaki Takahashi, очередная история о том, как Харухико превратно понял смысл слов Мисаки, жанр "фентези""





	В каком-то смысле эльфы

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка: "Хочу Джунжо Романтика, пейринг Haruhiko Usami/Misaki Takahashi, очередная история о том, как Харухико превратно понял смысл слов Мисаки, жанр "фентези""

– Мисаки? – позвал стоящего у плиты Мисаки Харукихо Усами. Тот вздрогнул. – Почему ты молчишь? Тебе неприятно мое присутствие? Я же сказал – сегодня у меня дело только к Акихико. И я его жду.  
– Извините, Харукихо-сан, я... – Он запнулся и принялся яростно орудовать ложкой в кипящем соусе, отскребывая уже начавшие подгорать кусочки – что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на сидящего на диване мужчину. – Я просто задумался.  
– И о чем же, можно спросить? – Мисаки кожей чувствовал взгляд, шарящий по спине. – Как всегда, о моем брате?  
– Нет! Об... О... – Тему пришлось на ходу придумывать, потому что вопрос был точным. – О книжке, что нам задали прочитать по литературе! – наконец, выпалил Мисаки и дернулся в сторону – якобы за приправой.  
– Какие глубокие мысли о книжке, – задумчиво произнес Харухико, вставая с дивана. – Тебе помочь?  
– Нет, спасибо, не надо. Книжка просто очень уж интересная, про европейские мифы, – зачастил облегченно Мисаки. – Я думаю про... про эльфов. Они мне очень понравились.  
Харукихо моргнул и отступил на шаг.  
– Про эльфов? – уточнил он и скрестил руки на груди. Парень про себя облегченно вздохнул – дальнейшее приближение откладывалось. – Это такие в зеленом?  
– Да, чаще всего в зеленом, – Мисаки, продолжая помешивать, искоса посмотрел на мужчину. – Бессмертные, прекрасные, высокие, гордые, обычно светловолосые, как Усаги-сан...  
Он хотел сказать «и живущие в холмах», но совершенно непроизвольно вырвалась что-то другое, и он почему-то немного покраснел. Но когда он читал сборник, эльфы действительно напомнили ему о... Такие же гордые, равнодушные к тому, что их не интересует, вспыльчивые. И очень настойчиво преследующие жертв своего внимания.  
Харухико изогнул бовь и переспросил:  
– Так это называется «эльфы»?  
Мисаки неуверенно кивнул. Харухико Усами неожиданно усмехнулся.  
– М-да. Тогда нашу семью можно в какой-то степени считать эльфами. Акихико, например, точно собирается жить вечно, как истинный эльф. А раз я – его брат... Как ты назвал эльфов, Мисаки, – «прекрасные»?  
Мисаки покраснел под пристальным взглядом и, пробормотав «Пожалуйста, не говорите ерунды», потянулся снять передник.  
– В книжке они мне очень понравились, – наконец, нашелся он. – В к-н-и-ж-к-е, Харухико-сан. Вроде тех, что пишет Усаги-сан. В выдумке.  
– Книжки иногда бывают реальными, Мисаки, – неожиданно серьезно отозвался мужчина. – Тебе ли, Мисаки, не знать, сколько правды, например, может быть в романах моего брата?  
– Нисколько! – завопил Мисаки, отбрасывая передник, подлетая к Харухико и хватая его за лацканы пиджака. – Там все неправда, все, от первого до последнего слова!!!  
– Что тут происходит? – хмуро спросил с порога Акихико.

***

  
Всю следующую неделю Мисаки во все глаза наблюдал за писателем. Сказанное Харухико в тот вечер не выходило у него из головы, особенно его мучила фраза, сказанная тем на прощание: «Мисаки, приходи через неделю, в Рождество, в «Севен-Илевен», и я докажу тебе, кто в нашей семье настоящий эльф». Усаги-сан же вел себя как обычно, но теперь, когда у парня появилось, с чем сравнивать, он с ужасом наблюдал полное сходство писателя с тем, что говорилось в книге. Он взял в библиотеке еще книжку и теперь только с ужасом мысленно отмечал полное совпадение во всем. Особенно эльфийским оказался у Усаги-сана вкус к роскошным вещам – богато выглядящие, но очень практичные и функциональные. В выборе между красотой и практичностью писатель выбирал все сразу, и добивался этого неуклонно и неутомимо.  
Но в одном Мисаки был совершенно согласен с составителями сборника. Сексуальности эльфов не было конкурентов, и мало кто мог устоять перед их притягательностью. И были люди, у которых был, как сейчас бы сказали, пониженный иммунитет перед очарованием эльфов – те постоянно попадались им на пути, вовлекая в свои чары. «Вот оно что! – облегченно подумал Мисаки, прочитав этот пассаж. – Вот почему я так действую на мужчин семьи Усами – эльфийские чары и мой слабый иммунитет. Уф, а я боялся, что со мной что-то не так».  
За день до Рождества Мисаки получил смс-ку от Харухико. «Завтра, с 12-00 до 14-00, первый этаж «Севен-Илевен» и занервничал еще сильнее. Усами постоянно удивляли его, все, так что он уже не знал, что и думать. От них можно было ожидать всего.  
Так что ко входу в универмаг он подходил с большой опаской и, войдя в вестибюль, сразу же настороженно огляделся. Харухико в виде средневекового охотника в зеленом, с луком и стрелами, он сходу не увидел и немного расслабился. Но почти тут же углядел небольшую толпу в другом конце вестибюля, и минутное облегчение развеялось, как дым. «Усами всегда в центре внимания» – это уж Мисаки уяснил давно и четко.  
Когда он подошел ближе, до ушей донеслось механическое исполнение «Джингл беллз» и довольно неудачное «Хо-хо-хо!».  
«Уф, это всего лишь магазинный Санта-Клаус, – Мисаки мысленно вытер воображаемый пот со лба. – Наверное, лучше поискать Харухико-сан в другой стороне этажа.»  
Он уже развернулся, как вдруг услышал:  
– Ух ты, смотри, смотри! Я никогда в жизни не видела такого эльфа! Такого мужчины... Такого... – И следом раздался смех.  
«Такой мужчина» – это было точно о семье Усами, так что Мисаки начал решительно проталкиваться через толпу, чтобы посмотреть, что же так поразило девушек. Какой-то дядечка встал на его пути, и Мисаки потратил несколько минут, чтобы его обогнуть, и так сосредоточился на этой задаче, что огороженная сцена с Сантой предстала перед ним совершенно неожиданно.  
У него челюсть отвалилась.  
В свите стандартного красношубого Санты, среди подростков, выряженных зелеными эльфами в колпачках, стоял отпрыск влиятельной семьи Усами Харухико с покрасневшим – от злости? от смущения? – лицом. Он возвышался над прочими эльфами, как дуб посреди кустарника, и был выше их всех где-то на три головы. Он даже был явно выше Санты, и бедный актер, изображающий Санта-Клауса, предпочитал сидеть, не вставая, на одном месте, чтобы разница в росте была не так заметна. К тому же одежда эльфа, рассчитанная на некрупного подростка, была Харухико безнадежно мала: рукава еле прикрывали локоть, а штаны – колени, так что ярко-полосатые гетры и ботинки с высоко загнутыми носами представали во всей красе.  
Мисаки стоял, остолбенев, пока Харухико не обежал взглядом толпу. Увидев парня, он коротко кивнул ему, стащил с себя колпак и, бросив что-то Санте, перелез через ограждение к Мисаки.  
– Пошли отсюда, – бросил он.  
– Харухико-сан! – Но тот его не слушал и шел к выходу, под смешки окружающих, и парню ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. При каждом шаге мужчины светились вмонтированные в задник ботинок лампочки, а Мисаки шел и думал, какой же он все-таки идиот, раз поверил, что Усами могут доказать, что они – настоящие взаправдашные эльфы.  
– Я на машине, отвезу тебя домой, – напряженно сказал Харухико, стоило им выйти из магазина. На них тут же начали оборачиваться прохожие.  
– Харухико-сан, не стоит... – начал Мисаки.  
– Я. Отвезу. Тебя. Домой, – с нажимом повторил мужчина. Тому ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.  
Поездка прошла в молчании, но когда машина остановилась у дома, Мисаки, в отличие от обычного, не стал тут же срываться с места, а тихо сказал:  
– Извините. Я не это имел в виду, – и все же покраснел.  
Харухико смерил его усталым взглядом.  
– Да. Я это уже понял.  
– Все равно – извините. Я не хотел, чтобы над вами смеялись... Вам не стоило переодеваться в...  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Харухико. – С наступающим Рождеством.  
Мисаки положил руку на ручку дверцы, потом заколебался и повернулся к мужчине. Харухико смотрел вперед и сжимал пальцами руль. Мисаки мог только догадываться, сколько сил уходит у того, чтобы не подать виду, как на него подействовал такой сокрушительный провал.  
– Все равно спасибо, что попытались, – скороговоркой выпалил Мисаки и, пока не передумал, поцеловал Харухико в щеку. – С-наступающим-Рождеством-и-счастливого-Нового-года! – на одном дыхании выпалил он и выскочил из машины.  
Мужчина проводил его тяжелым взглядом, но руки, судорожно сжимавшие руль, разжались.  
  


***

  
Мисаки уже засыпал, когда особенно громкая фраза Акихико вырвала его из сна.  
– Харухико, а ничего умнее ты не мог придумать?!  
Мисаки моргнул и прислушался. Когда он вернулся, Усаги-сан завалил его вопросами, ибо парень пришел в очень странном состоянии и настроении, и понемногу вытянул всю правду, от души хохоча при этом. После этого вытащил у Мисаки признание, что Усаги-сан действительно напоминает ему эльфа, которые ему нравятся, а уже дальнейшие действия были очевидны.  
– Конечно, я собираюсь жить вечно! Мои произведения останутся в веках, и я, как их автор, буду бессмертен, пока не умрет последний человек.  
Мисаки расплылся в улыбке. Ну вот, и последняя загадочная фраза Харухико нашла обоснование. А уж он-то подумал...  
– Но я тебе благодарен, что ты не стал вытаскивать на свет фамильную легенду и те самые сундуки. Мисаки – доверчивый мальчик, – в голосе Акихико проскользнула теплая нотка, – но было бы трудно убедить его, что эльфов и их потомков не существует, если бы он увидел столько доказательств того, что что-то небесное однажды совратило женщину из нашего рода. Так что никогда не поднимай больше эту тему, если не хочешь нашествия репортеров. – Голос Усаги-сана приобрел очень жесткие интонации, а Мисаки лежал и кусал кулак, чтобы не заорать от нахлынувших на него мыслей.  
Беда с этими Усами – только ты думаешь, что вскрыл их «второе дно», как тут же выясняется, что у них есть и «третье», и вообще сколько угодно. А ему теперь со всем этим жить. И как, спрашивается, ему теперь оставаться нормальным человеком и не сойти с ума?  
Впрочем, ответ был один, как и всегда. Он живет с Усаги-саном и любит его. Так что – привыкай, Мисаки, привыкай и еще раз привыкай, бедный мальчик, – и не забудь регулярно прибивать собственную «крышу» гвоздями, а то еще улетит...


End file.
